Don't Forget
by sera.rose
Summary: Bella and Edward are ex-lovers. When Edward left her, he didn't know that she was pregnant with his child. Ever since, Bella became a single-mother. But what if Edward comes back?


**Summary:**_ Bella and Edward are ex-lovers. When Edward left her, he didn't know that she was pregnant with his child. Ever since, Bella became a single-mother. But what if Edward comes back?_

**Author's Note:**_ This is my first ever fanfic. So, don't discriminate my work too much, because I don't actually know what I'm doing. But IF you'll like it, slight chance, please, oh, please REVIEW! It would make me soooooo happy, if you do. _

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Twilight. It belongs to the AWESOME Stephenie Meyer._

* * *

><p>"Sweetheart, eat your dinner before it gets cold," Bella told her daughter, Renesmee. She can tell that something was bothering her. Since Nessie went home from school she has been awkwardly quiet. She didn't talk to Bella or Jacob, who was visiting them. Bella even made homemade ravioli, Nessie's favorite food. And she bought ice cream too, also Nessie's favorite. But she didn't touch any of them. Bella was now starting to worry about her daughter.<p>

"I lost my appetite Mom. Can I be excused?"

"But honey, you haven't even touched your food," Bella looked at Jake, hoping he could tell what was wrong. But Jake just returned her worried look.

"I told you I lost my appetite!" Nessie glared at her mother. Bella was indeed worried about Nessie, but she wasn't gonna let this pass. It seemed like Nessie lost her appetite and respect.

"Don't use that tone on me young lady! I am your mother. If you don't want to eat, that's fine with me! I'm not the one who's gonna get sick, anyways!" Bella pointed her finger at Nessie, kind of saying I'm the one in charge here. While Jake held on to Bella, he didn't want anyone getting hurt.

"You never care Mom. You always try to hide it all from me. I'm all grown up now, but you haven't even tried to explain it all to me! You're too selfish Mom. I hate you!" Tears were now falling off her cheeks. It was blurring her sight but she was still able to give Bella an icy stare.

"Nessie, up to your room," Jake said.

"We're not done here Renesmee, wait for me upstairs, we'll definitely talk about this attitude of yours," Bella said as Nessie climbed up to her room, stumping her foot with every step.

Jake let Bella sat down on the sofa. He looked at her anxiously.

"Don't look at me that way Jacob. I-I just don't know what to do with her anymore. She's been acting strange lately. We weren't like this. I don't know what to do Jake," she sobbed and lean on Jacob shoulder.

"Bella, maybe she just wants you to answer her questions. Come to think of it, you never answer any of it anyways. She's a teenager Bella. And she has got a lot of questions in her mind. Time for you to face it. She just needs answers. You can't keep it a secret forever. Go upstairs; I'll deal with the mess down here. Go on," Jake encourages and went to the dining area.

Bella hesitated for awhile. The truth was that she was afraid of the questions herself. She knows it will be about Nessie's father, Edward. And Bella doesn't want to hear the name again. The pain was too much for her to bear. But this is not about her anymore, it's about her daughter. And if knowing will do Nessie good, then she'll tell.

Bella peeked at her daughter's door and found Nessie crying at her bed. She immediately went inside and sat beside her.

"Go on, be mad at me. I don't care," Nessie mumbled as she sobbed with her pillow on her face. She doesn't want to see her mother eye to eye. Not at this moment. Not now.

"Oh, I'm not mad Ness," Bella hugged Nessie. Nessie shoved the pillow of her face and hugged her mother back. For a few minutes, they just sat there hugging each other embracing the silence of the room, before Nessie talked, "I'm sorry Mom. I didn't mean it."

"Hush now, baby. It's partly my fault. I should've told you about it a long time ago. But I'm willing to tell you all about it now," Bella smiled and squeezed Nessie's hand.

Nessie's eyes finally sparkled with excitement, "Really? You serious Mom?"

Bella chuckled, "Yes. I'm serious. Really serious."

They both smiled.

"Tell me you and Dad's love story!"

"Trust me it's not a love story, Ness. Kinda like a tragic story. Anyways, it started with an accident."

The thirteen-year old eyes glimmered with anticipation.

*_ring, ring_

"_Bella! Where the heck are you? We have patients waiting impatiently for you, you know!"_

"I know, I know Jess. I'mhurrying up. Bye," I shut my phone and put it inside my pocket before Jessica, my assistant, could say a thing. I was riding my bicycle really fast and with my hand over the phone, there's was a big chance I would crash. And I can't afford to crash at this moment.

*_crash!_

"Crap! OUCH! Oh, crap my knee… it hurts!" I cried out as I held my right knee which was badly scrape. "Wah!" I shouted, "You're really clumsy Isabella!"

"What the heck. Hey woman! Look what you did to my car! This is 1974 Volkswagen. Come with me, you will have to pay this!" The tall, handsome-looking guy said angrily as he gazed at me. I accidently bumped into his car earlier and got my knee scraped when I fell off my bike. Irritated by his actions and attitude, I returned his gaze, only more power and fire in my eyes.

"Can't you see I'm already hurt?"

"It's probably just a scrape. Well, don't change the subject. It's my deformed car we're talking about here," the arrogant guy said as he took of he's glasses.

"Shit," I whispered, as I looked inside those angelic eyes. _What a loss_, I thought. Really, it's such a loss that a handsome guy like him could have such a bad attitude. I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Dad was _that _arrogant? And wait, you mean Aunt Jessica knows all of this?" Nessie asked all eyes and ears to me.

I laughed, "Yeah, he was really arrogant. And yes, Jessica pretty much knows everything."

"Oh… ok. Continue pleeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaseeeee."

With all my strength I tried to stand up. But unfortunately, I didn't succeed and instead, I fell off again. But fortunately _this_ guy catches me, which stunned me.

"Thank you," I said as he sat me down on a near-by bench.

"Forgive me for being so bad tempered. I'm sorry. There's just a lot of thing going around my life," he smacked his head with his hand and smiled as he said it. _Argh! _Why can I afford to admire him? Maybe it's because he's so angelic. He dazzles me with his beautiful smile. Even though I was irritated seconds before, I can't help but return his smile.

"I'm sorry about your car," I said as look into his eyes again.

"That's alright. I'll just get it fix later. I'm sorry about your knee. Do you need to go to the hospital?" he asked as he put my injured knee up his lap.

"Oh, yes please. That's just what I need," I smiled at him.

He carried me to his car then carried my ruined bike to the trunk where it surprisingly fit.

"So what hospital?" he asked and turned the engine on.

"Reese Grayson Hospital, it's just near here, like eight blocks away."

"No problem," he smiled as we zoomed away.

It didn't take long to reach the hospital. There was no traffic, which actually sucks. Because there was something about this guy that draws me to him. I can't get my finger on it though. He smile is _really _attractive, but it's not _that_, something else… I just can't figure out why.

"Here we are," he said and gave me his dazzling smile.

"Thank you… mister?" I smiled. This was one of my technique's to get a guys name.

"Edward Cullen. Anyway, your welcomes… miss?" he laughed. I guess he figured out my technique.

"Bella Swan. Nice to meet you Edward," I took my hand out my pocket and shook his.

"Nice to meet you too, Bella."

I withdraw my hand and opened the door. Before I could get out, he was already out the door, offering his hand. Gladly, I took it and safely got out of the car. Jessica, who was waiting impatiently for me outside the hospital, ran towards me when she saw me and Edward.

"Hi sir, I'll take care of her," Jessica said to Edward as she helps me move my arm from his shoulder to hers.

I mouthed her _thank you_.

Jackson, the hospital guard, was the one who carried my bike down the garage.

"Thank you, Edward."

"Hey, no problem. You sure you don't need me with you in there?" he pointed out to the emergency room.

I laughed, "Yeah, I'm sure. I'm not even going in there."

"Huh? Then what are you doing here?"

"Secret," I teased him.

Edward laughed, "Ok. Maybe it's not my business. Anyway, I still have things to do. But I do hope we will see each other again. So, what about tonight at Italia de Giuseppe? Eight o'clock perhaps?"

"Ooh, she got herself a sizzling date," Jessica, who was behind me, said and went back in the hospital.

Edward laughed at her response, "So, will you go on a date with me Bella Swan?" He was fidgeting which made me laugh. He's so sweet.

"I'll be glad to. Thank you, by the way. For everything," I blushed.

Edward surprisingly hugged me and pecked me on the cheeks. I was stunned by his actions that it left me blank. After saying goodbye, Edward left with his slightly damaged car.

"Mom! You're so easy to get," Nessie teased. We were both laughing hard.

* * *

><p><em>Well, that was it peeps… the end of chapter 1. Again, let me remind you to REVIEW, IF you want to. But if you're too lazy to do so, THANK YOU for reading anyways. :) <em>


End file.
